


When It All Turns to Dust

by polarizedlightss



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Hurt Peter Parker, No Endgame Spoilers, Panic Attack, Peter Parker Angst, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, spider man doesn't die in infinity war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 12:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19062430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarizedlightss/pseuds/polarizedlightss
Summary: in which Peter Parker doesn't die, but he instead feels the deaths of billions.





	When It All Turns to Dust

“Mr. Stark?”

It started in his hands, prompting him to look at them. Tingles spread from his fingertips to his whole body, nausea ripping through him. “I-I don’t feel so good,”

Wrong- something was wrong. Very wrong. 

He stumbled, looking up. Where did Drax, Mantis, and Quill go? “I don- I don’t know what’s happening!”

His hands began to shake. “I- d-don’-” he didn’t finish as he fell to his knees, watching Dr. Strange break away into tiny pieces. Dust from the dead planet stirred around him, and it became too much. 

“Oh god,” he whispered. It clicked in his brain.  _ He could feel it.  _

“You’re all right,” he thought he heard Mr. Stark say. 

“Oh God, Mr. Stark  _ I can feel it,”  _ he said, his voice breaking. His breaths got faster and faster. “I- I-” 

Anxiety erupted through him as he tried to suck in a breath, but he couldn’t breathe  _ it was too much oh God, he couldn’t breathe-  _

He became distantly aware of Mr. Stark shaking him. “Peter? Peter?  _ Kid!”  _

It became a pressing weight that only got worse _. _ It pressed on his chest and it felt like he was being ripped apart and shoved back together again and it  _ only got worse.  _ It was like someone  strangled  him and slammed him into vibranium, like he was going to die.

He thought he’d pass out as his vision began to dim. But then the weight let up, and he was suddenly brought back to the present as Mr. Stark kneeled over him, panic in his eyes. Peter sucked in the  air, his lungs grateful for oxygen. He coughed as he choked it down, but it was over now.

It was over now.

“He did it,” Nebula murmured. 

“I felt it,” Peter whispered, looking at his mentor. “I felt them…” 

Mr. Stark shook his head. “You don’t have to say anything, you’re okay. You survived, you made it,” he told him.

Mr. Stark moved away from his vision, but Peter didn’t-- _ couldn’t-- _ move. 

He felt the trillions of people die. He felt them become dust.

And he could have sworn he was going to die, too. 

 


End file.
